hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath The Sick (Part 2)
Beneath The Sick (Part 2) is the Thirty-six episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Doctor Hawkins makes a speech, as she going to assist Hendrix to take down Lane, Hendrix lands on the mothership, as he illness won't last long, as Security Norton have a meeting with Providence Accord, after his the agents went out to support Hendrix, as Derrick and Norton have a talk about Hendrix, with his great leadership skills, could make him a good rank to the agency. Derrick agrees, as Norton advises Derrick fix the development on Providence Accord and to help other agents, when it's an important mission, after the meeting, Norton assist Derrick to fight Lane, with full force, as Derrick insist. Luis, Neal and Danny watch Killington telling that Hendrix is coming after Lane, after his innocent. Luis was happy, as Luis Hernandez phones Providence Accord, as they assisting Hendrix to stop Lane. Neal needs shouts at every Calimonia in this area, to support Providence Accord to take down Lane. Oracle contact Hendrix, as she off for family reasons, as she helps Hendrix on her laptop to defeat Lane's mothership. Tex contacts Hendrix and tells him for good luck, as he has faith in Hendrix. Tex calls Doctor Hawkins, as she support Hendrix to take down the miniguns. Tex contacts Doctor Hawkins and warns her that Lane is going after the pyramids in Egypt. Doctor Hawkins worries about Hendrix dying in there, as Tex with Doctor Hawkins hopes Hendrix survives in this mothership. Hendrix found Lane in the main ship, as Lane taunt him about his illness, as Hendrix vows to take him down, as he not playing games anymore. Lane and Hendrix battle each other. John has his helicopter repaired, as goes to help Hendrix, with Doctor Hawkins being there to, take down the mothership, as Norris and Cobalt help Providence Accord, as they travel far to get there. After a intensive fight, Doctor Hawkins shots down two of Lane's mothership systems. As Hendrix have the adventure of his equipment and defeated Lane. as Doctor Hawkins shots the engine, as it slowing going down, with Hendrix and Lane on the mothership, as they still fighting, but Lane smashed the controls and was very angry at Hendrix, as the ship landed in Egypt and safety away from the history that Lane tried to destroy. Hendrix got out the mothership first and drank the cure, as he was well again. Doctor Hawkins and her team go to find the crash site, of where it's landed. With the mothership being destroyed. Lane asks him to give him the cure, as Hendrix knows he will do it again, Lane blasted Hendrix into the building, as it collapsed on him, injuring Hendrix in the process. Hendrix drop the cure and destroy it, leaving Lane falling down in his knees. Hendrix tells him, he would be saved him if he didn't frame him, as Hendrix closed his eyes as Providence Accord enters. Hendrix was unconscious, as Doctor Hawkins is upset that Hendrix is not waking up. Lane died with a smile on the floor, as Doctor Hawkins watched. As the night goes dark. Hendrix is in comma, as Doctor Hawkins looks at him, before she goes into the window, as her dad comes to talk to her. Derrick worries about Klaus, as he still on the one, losing Hendrix would be a blow to Providence Accord. Doctor Hawkins was unhappy about his father agreeing to kill Hendrix, as Derrick said "Sorry" and as his daughter hugs her, Doctor Hawkins said about "When will time rise" as camera pulls to Hendrix's face, as his eyes are still closed. Episode Moments * Lane's mothership is destroyed * Lane dies to illness, as Hendrix survive from Lane's blast * Security Norton backs Providence Accord to develop better with prison cells and equipment with facility work in the future * Providence Accord finally support Hendrix, for the first time, since Hendrix defeated DK * Klaus is still out there, after Lane's death * Hendrix cures himself, as he is fine * Providence Accord protect Egypt after the attacks of Lane Characters * Hendrix Underwood (W.I.A) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Security Katee Norton * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Cobalt Esmund * Norris Hector * John Lanford * Tex Tucker * Luis Hernandez * Neal Storm * Danny Mire * Providence Soldiers * Defected Group Soldiers * Audrey Billings Villains * Lane (K.I.A) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix suffers injuries but survived, thanks to the creators of Hendrix Linguistics * Lane's mothership has lasers and cannons, as he did the same in Russia, against Hendrix * Security Norton goes to militaries bases and checks on their progress, for the president, every month * Doctor Hawkins does care about Hendrix, even he is sick, since toddler years * Luis, Danny, and Neal always uses people to support his work in the past, also to support Hendrix, against Lane * Providence Accord always go to Mark 3, when things goes wrong See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Lane's Arc